The present disclosure relates generally to methods of treatment. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to dialysis processes.
Due to disease or insult or other causes, the renal system can fail. In renal failure of any cause, there are several physiological derangements. The balance of water, minerals (Na, K, Cl, Ca, P, Mg, SO4) and the excretion of daily metabolic load of fixed hydrogen ions is no longer possible in renal failure. During renal failure, toxic end products of nitrogen metabolism (urea, creatinine, uric acid, and others) can accumulate in blood and tissues.
Dialysis processes have been devised for the separation of elements in a solution by diffusion across a semi-permeable membrane (diffusive solute transport) down a concentration gradient. Principally, dialysis comprises two methods: hemodialysis and peritoneal dialysis.
Hemodialysis treatment utilizes the patient's blood to remove waste, toxins, and excess water from the patient. The patient is connected to a hemodialysis machine and the patient's blood is pumped through the machine. Catheters are inserted into the patient's veins and arteries to connect the blood flow to and from the hemodialysis machine. Waste, toxins, and excess water are removed from the patient's blood and the blood is infused back into the patient. Hemodialysis treatments last several hours and are generally performed in a treatment center about three or four times per week.
Peritoneal dialysis utilizes a dialysis solution and dialysate, which is infused into a patient's peritoneal cavity. The dialysate contacts the patient's peritoneal membrane in the peritoneal cavity. Waste, toxins, and excess water pass from the patient's bloodstream through the peritoneal membrane and into the dialysate. The transfer of waste, toxins, and water from the bloodstream into the dialysate occurs due to diffusion and osmosis. The spent dialysate is drained from the patient's peritoneal cavity to remove the waste, toxins, and water from the patient.
There are various types of peritoneal dialysis, including continuous ambulatory peritoneal dialysis (CAPD) and automated peritoneal dialysis (APD). CAPD is a manual dialysis treatment in which the patient connects an implanted catheter to a drain and allows a spent dialysate fluid to drain from the peritoneal cavity. The patient then connects to a bag of fresh dialysate and manually infuses the fresh dialysate through the catheter and into the patient's peritoneal cavity. The patient disconnects the catheter from the fresh dialysate bag and allows the dialysate to dwell within the cavity to transfer waste, toxins, and excess water from the patient's bloodstream to the dialysate solution. After the dwell period, the patient repeats the manual dialysis procedure.
In CAPD the patient performs several drain, fill, and dwell cycles during the day, for example, about four times per day. Each treatment cycle typically takes about 3-4 hours. Manual peritoneal dialysis performed by the patient requires a great deal of time and effort by the patient. The patient is routinely inconvenienced leaving ample opportunity for therapy enhancements to improve patient quality of life.
Automated peritoneal dialysis is similar to continuous peritoneal dialysis in that the dialysis treatment includes a drain, fill, and dwell cycle. However, a dialysis machine automatically performs 3-4 cycles of peritoneal dialysis treatment, typically overnight while the patient sleeps.
To this end, a dialysis machine is fluidly connected to an implanted catheter. The dialysis machine is also fluidly connected to a source of fresh dialysate, such as a bag of dialysate solution, and to a fluid drain. The dialysis machine pumps spent dialysate from the peritoneal cavity though the catheter to the drain. Then, the dialysis machine pumps fresh dialysate from the dialysate source through the catheter and into the patient's peritoneal cavity. The dialysis machine allows the dialysate to dwell within the cavity to transfer waste, toxins, and excess water from the patient's bloodstream to the dialysate solution. The dialysis machine is computer controlled so that the dialysis treatment occurs automatically when the patient is connected to the dialysis machine, for example, overnight.
Several drain, fill, and dwell cycles will occur during the treatment. Also, a last fill is typically used at the end of the automated dialysis treatment so that the patient can disconnect from the dialysis machine and continue daily functions while dialysate remains in the peritoneal cavity. Automated peritoneal dialysis frees the patient from manually performing the drain, dwell, and fill steps, and can improve the patient's dialysis treatment and quality of life.
In view of recent developments and therapies, the line between traditional peritoneal dialysis and hemodialysis has become blurred. For example, some therapies use components of both therapies.
A recent therapy is regenerative dialysis. In this system a dialysis system is used that includes a cartridge for dialysate regeneration. The cartridge includes a resin bed including zirconium-based resins. An example of a cartridge that is used in such a system is manufactured under the name Redy by Sorb Technology, Oklahoma City, Okla. This system, however, requires the constant attention of medical personnel. Moreover, the dialysate that is regenerated by the cartridge has an undesirable sodium and pH level. In this regard, the dialysis solution does not have a physiologic pH or electrolyte content. This is especially a problem if the dialysis solution is to be reinfused into the peritoneal cavity of a patient.